


(teach me) how to skateboard

by ahogami



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual References, Swearing, again not too explicit, nothing too explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogami/pseuds/ahogami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Kagami knows how to skateboard and Aomine doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(teach me) how to skateboard

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled the one where aomine falls on his ass and almost dies. this is just rly fluffy uhm. i hope this is what you were looking for, anon!! self-beta’d so if you see any mistakes i’m sorry i am but a child when it comes to grammar.
> 
> Prompt: "Kagami knows how to skateboard" by Anonymous

Aomine Daiki knows three things about Kagami Taiga, one of which he never knew before:

  1.        He plays basketball, and is admittedly pretty good at it (though he wouldn’t dare say it out loud).
  2.        He can cook, and is surprisingly good at it.
  3.        He can also skateboard, and is apparently really good at it. .



What the fuck.

He finds out about the skateboarding thing on a Saturday afternoon. The sun is out, casting its fiery wrath down on the two basketball players. They’re playing their usual game of one-on-one at their usual court, both focusing so zealously on the sport that the smoldering temperature is completely overlooked. Currently, Aomine’s winning, but Kagami’s adamant, undaunted. They both know he’s not backing down without a fight, but even after, he’d still be against submitting to Aomine.

(Aomine could pick Kagami up and throw him around like a rag doll, leave his skin bruised, his bones broken, crush his pride and dignity, but Kagami would stand back up right after, tall, confident, firm.

                                                                That’s why he’s Aomine’s ultimate rival.

                                                                That’s why he’s Aomine’s ultimate partner.)

Aomine shoots the ball, feels it slide over the tip of his fingertips, and watches it pass the rim without a single hitch. Immediately, he switches to the defensive position as Kagami runs over to grab the ball, before he stops, looking off to the side with a curious look. His own eyes follow the other’s gaze, his brows furrowing in confusion, unable to see what it is that’s so intriguing to Kagami that he had to interrupt their game. All he can see is another boy on a skateboard, and Kagami’s a basketball idiot—why should that have any interest to him?

His gaze flicks back and forth from Kagami to the boy, until finally, after a few more moments of silence, he speaks up. “What the hell are you looking at, Bakagami? You look stupid as hell right now.”

“I know how to skateboard,” Kagami blurts out, completely disregarding Aomine’s insult for once.  

He only laughs in response, mockingly. “Y’know, sitting down on the board and pushing yourself down a hill doesn’t count, idiot.”

“Shut up, asshole! It’s true!” A scowl, before the look dissolves into something softer, a look Aomine only likes when directed towards him. “Tatsuya and I used to do it all the time. It was a lot of fun. When we weren’t at the basketball court, we were at the skate park,” he confesses, scratching his cheek with a fond grin, and Aomine feels a twinge of annoyance (and jealousy, though he’s not going to admit to that). Not only did Kagami start basketball because of this guy, but skateboarding was apparently their thing too.

This time, Aomine’s the one who scowls, grumbling under his breath, “What’s the big deal about skateboarding? You just do tricks and then fall on your ass. What a waste of time.”

“Huh?” Kagami turns, looks right at him, before a devilish smirk evolves onto his facial features. “You’ve never been skateboarding before.”

There’s something about the way Kagami just _assumes_ that he’s never been skateboarding before that pisses him off, and he turns to glare at the other. “So what if I haven’t? It’s boring.”

The other says nothing in retort, simply walking over to the boy with the skateboard. Aomine watches, his arms crossed across his chest, a scowl on his face. Kagami talks, and talks, and talks, until he finally comes back minutes later with the board in his hands and a smug look on his face.

“Here, try it,” is all he offers as an explanation, extending the skateboard out for the bluenet to grab. Aomine doesn’t budge, and Kagami rolls his eyes, placing it down on the ground. “Come on. Unless you’re too scared because you know you’re going to _fall on your ass._ ”

That does the trick. “Shut up. I bet _your_ ass I’m better than you are at this,” Aomine scowls, stepping onto the board with his two feet. The red-head begins to give instructions, but he’s not listening, swatting Kagami’s arm and rolling his eyes. “I don’t need your help. I got this.” With that being said, his right foot pushes out onto the ground, taking a deep swing. The board starts to move, and he smirks. “See? I’m like a pro at this.”

_Push, push, push._

He continues on with his strides, faster and faster, gradually picking up speed. The sidewalk is straight, like it could go on for days, and he keeps pushing harder, harder, harder. His hair starts to blow in the wind, the wind pushing back as Aomine pulls forward. The sensation cools his sweaty body, soothing, calming, a docile touch. So at peace with the feeling, his eyes close out of habit for a few moments, tuning out all that’s around him.

(It’s like the calm before the storm, the moments of dawn before sunrise.)

His eyes re-open only to find a sharp corner approaching, sending his mind into a panicked frenzy. Kagami was just telling him about turning when he abruptly cut him off, and Aomine honestly now regrets it. Any advice Kagami gave him before he interrupted him was completely disregarded thanks to his pride, and now he was probably going to die. What an ironic twist of events.

The crash comes sooner than he expects, and he tumbles onto a firm patch of grass. A stinging, burning sensation is felt on his forearm, a groan drawled out as reaction. His eyes drift over to the flipped over skateboard, the wheels still spinning and spinning, before he looks over at a familiar shade of red approaching fast, blurry in the distance.

“Aomine!” Kagami exclaims, a worried look on his face as he crouches down next to Aomine’s fallen figure.

“’m… fine.”

“Shut up, asshole. Your arm’s bleeding.” The red-head takes Aomine’s arm, eliciting a hiss from him. Aomine’s blue eyes watch Kagami’s face, roaming the other’s facial features without a care. It makes a funny picture with the way Kagami’s double brows are scrunched up in concentration, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, his cheeks red from physical exertion. He would laugh at his face right now if he wasn’t so dazed.

Kagami examines his arm from every angle as if he was a qualified doctor instead of a sixteen year old high school student. After a few more moments, he sighs and looks down, a guilty expression on his face. “Sorry… this is my fault.”

Aomine groans, though this time not from the pain of his arm. “Don’t start, Kagami.”

“I shouldn’t have made you to do it, Aomine.”

“You didn’t force me into shit. I wanted to do it, so shut up, idiot.”

Kagami doesn't budge, threading his fingers through his red locks. “I told you it was fun, and now look at you.”

Sighing, the bluenet sits up, grabbing Kagami’s face with his hands in order to force eye-contact. Their eyes meet, blue tangling with red—Aomine’s are narrowed in a half-glare, Kagami’s surprised, wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. “Listen, moron. It was fun, so quit bitching about it. I liked it, even if I did fall on my ass. It’s not your fault I got hurt, but if you really wanna be a little baby about it and think that way, fine. At least try and make it up to me before you do that.”

Double-brows furrow in confusion, still surprised from the sudden head-grab. “Make it up to you…?”

A half-smirk worms it's way onto Aomine’s face, and he nods. “My lips hurt from falling. Kiss them better, Bakagami.” 

Kagami blinks once, twice, thrice, before he lets out a soft laugh, shaking his head. “Alright, fine.” And then he leans in, kissing Aomine’s lips softly, gently, as if he doesn’t want to hurt him. Both their eyes close shut, Kagami tangling his fingers in the tips of Aomine’s blue hair, Aomine gripping loosely onto the back of Kagami’s shirt. It’s different from their usual kisses, not rough nor angry. The kiss is slow and sweet, mild yet still carries the same passion and intensity that their dynamic brings. They’re not kissing for the sake of sex, but just for the sake of being close to one another, to be together in a completely different way.

(Neither of them know who pulls away first, both panting softly, forehead resting against the other’s, basking in the aftermath of the sun’s scorching storm, not wanting to let go of the sweet intimacy of this moment.)

Eventually, Kagami stands, grabbing the skateboard in one hand, helping Aomine up with the other. They both begin to walk back to the basketball court in a comfortable silence, before Aomine grins, an idea forming.

“You should try the skateboard,” the bluenet drawls out, hands in his pockets as he tries to feign an air of nonchalance.

The red-head only rolls his eyes, scoffing. “What? No.”

“Heh,” Aomine smirks, a twinkle in his eyes. “What’s wrong? Too _scared_ because you know you’ll fall on your ass?”

Kagami pauses in his steps, smirks, and then sets the skateboard down.

 

 

The day after, Kagami properly teaches Aomine how to do an under flip, and this time, there's no ass-falling involved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Omake:  
> “Hey, Kagami.”  
> “What, Aomine?”  
> “Pretty sure my dick’s bruised. Kiss it better.”  
> “Fuck off.” 
> 
> \------------
> 
> AS ALWAYS CHECK OUT THE RAD AOKAGADRABBLES BLOG @ TUMBLR DOT COM  
> and comments and kudos are lovely so that's cool too jsyk!!


End file.
